<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charlie Brown's Happy Ending by TheMidnightTalebearer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667946">Charlie Brown's Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer'>TheMidnightTalebearer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patron Micro Stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peanuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breastfeeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Relationships, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Brown is having a shitty day until Sally gets stripped and spanked before his eyes, and his mom feeds him tit milk and jerks him off. Best of all, she wants him to violate his sister. It's a banner day for the blockhead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Brown/Mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patron Micro Stories [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charlie Brown's Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a rough day for Charlie Brown, but then they usually all were. The morning had begun badly when his sister, Sally, ran into the bedroom and used his chest for a trampoline. It was a fine, sunny, Saturday, and the kid was excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to the park, big brother!” she’d cried. Charlie hadn’t bothered to argue. He’d just gotten dressed and taken her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy had been at the park, and he should have known better. As soon as she produced the football he should have ignored her completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come kick the football, Charlie Brown,” Lucy called, wearing an innocent smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking little bitch is just gonna pull it away,” Sally had warned, running for the playground equipment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I promise!” Lucy insisted in her sincerest voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie Brown had heard that before. But he couldn’t help feeling a wellspring of hope deep in his chest, the desire to finally succeed after trying and failing for so long. He stared dead at Lucy, but she only smiled. The boy’s mind told him that Sally had probably been right, but he charged forward anyway, brimming with determination. Lucy waited patiently, never looking like anything other than an angel, but the second before the boy’s foot made contact, she snatched the football away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AUGH!!” Charlie Brown had screamed as he skidded and landed on his back with a heavy thud. Lucy had burst out laughing, at least until Snoopy came by and started licking her all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHHH!!! GET HIM OFF! I’M COVERED IN DOG GERMS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get her, boy,” Charlie Brown mumbled darkly. “I’d give you a steak if you bit her right now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snoopy didn’t bite her, but Peppermint Patty came along and lifted him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never learn, do you, Chuck?” she admonished, dusting him off. “There. Good as new. You ought to thank me for stuff like this,” she added, batting her eyes a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Patty,” Charlie Brown mumbled, not seeming to notice. “Why does Lucy keep doing that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s funny to her, and she’s a bitch. You need someone to help you make better decisions, Chuck. Let me help you. It’s a beautiful day out here. The sun is shining through the trees, the birds are singing, and I’ve got a bunch of tickets to the carnival across the street. Why don’t you come with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have to keep an eye on Sally,” Charlie Brown replied quietly. “And besides, my back hurts. Sorry, Patty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always got an excuse, Chuck,” she replied angrily, storming off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie Brown had felt guilt lap at his bones, but he'd told himself he hadn’t lied. As he watched Sally tear about, his mind started to wander, and the moment it did, his cock began to stiffen as images of the adorable, red-headed, girl who lived next door flooded his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rub it for me, girl," he whispered softly, imagining  her gently stroking his thick cock and caressing his balls. "That’s a good, little, slut,” he groaned quietly, basking in the feeling of his boyhood swelling. “Get my cock rock hard. You’re making me feel so good! Squeeze it a little harder, and make me happy,” he gasped. At that precise moment, Sally had run right up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one big chubby, brother,” she’d said, grabbing his package tightly. “What’re you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Charlie Brown yelled at once. “Sally! What the fuck?” Lucy, who had finally gotten rid of Snoopy, was howling with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s got you by your weak, little, balls, you dumb blockhead,” Lucy snickered, drawing immense laughter from the other kids in the park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away, Lucy!” the boy answered impotently, pushing Sally’s hand off and dragging her home, ignoring her protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’d gotten inside the house, he’d snitched on Sally with practiced ease, and their mother had been absolutely livid. At once, the girl went over her knee, Sally’s dress was hiked up and her panties pulled down around her ankles. Charlie Brown watched intently, savoring every moment as his mom’s slipper connected with his little sister’s ass. His nipples grew stiff as Sally began to holler and he saw the tears running down her face. By the time his mom was done, Sally’s cheeks glowed like a stoplight, and the bulge in Charlie Brown’s shorts was obvious. Sally was eager enough to skulk off to her room the second she was allowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was gone, his sweet mom turned her attention to her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Charlie, sweetheart. Is your peter still hard?” She caressed his smooth head and picked him up as he nodded quietly. “Let mommy help,” she cooed softly, laying him down on her bed and removing his shoes and socks with expert skill. Then she cradled Charlie Brown’s head, kissing him tenderly and deeply, sucking her little boy’s tongue past her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little boy moaned into his mother’s mouth, inexpertly returning her kiss and stroking her hair. After two full minutes, his mom broke the kiss and slowly unzipped her dress. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so her huge, firm, DD cup tits fell out. Charlie Brown stared at them, completely mesmerized, until his mom slipped one into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, God, yes, sweetheart. Suck that nipple for mommy. Yes, baby. Just like that. Suck all my milk into your tummy. Does it taste good, Charlie, dear? I really hope so because Mommy loves nursing you so much. Did you miss Mommy's nipples? Mommy's big, puffy, nipples? Show Mommy how much you missed her nipples." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie Brown sucked eagerly, bandying her turgid nipple with his tongue. Electric waves of pleasure raced through her tit meat whenever her son’s mouth tugged at her nipple. The boy’s mother began moaning obscenely, panting heavily as she joined her son, nursing milk from her right tit. She could feel a spreading lust begin to consume her as well as a huge, wet, stain in the crotch of her panties. She slipped her right hand into her underwear, shamelessly rubbing her dripping cunt. Seeing this, Charlie Brown moaned on her tit and eased down his shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mommy giggled at this and told him he was a naughty, little boy, but she took his four inches in her spit-lubed hand and circled the head with her thumb several times before jerking up and down. Her son enjoyed this immensely, and he guzzled her milk harder, drunk with the strong scent of mommy cunt wafting in the air. When she felt Charlie Brown stiffen in her hands, she forcefully fingered her twat, letting the fiery pleasure devour her as it had so many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hear all the juices in mommy’s cunt, Charlie, dear?” she hissed, squeezing her right tit and pinching the nipple. “Do you like how wet and horny you’re making your mommy? And how her hand feels on that beautiful cock of yours? You do, don’t you darling? You like being naughty with mommy, don’t you? Tell mommy, honey! Tell mommy what you want. Mommy wants you to be nasty for her and use bad words!” she assured him, stretching her slit as she pumped her son rapidly. Charlie Brown let out a lewd groan and acted on instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mommy. I love the sounds your cunt’s making. They make me really horny. Your tit milk tastes so good. I bet you think about your nipples getting sucked all the time when you touch yourself. Fuck, those tits are so hot, mommy! Bounce them for me. Just like that. Like a good, little mommy slut. I love it when you play with my cock. Jerk it up and down faster! This shit feels so good! Finger your naughty mommy cunt!" he suddenly grunted. "Ream it while you think about Sally’s little twat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, Charlie! Fuck your little sister! That’s what she exists for! Ream her little cunt for mommy! Teach her that good little sisters are cumrags! The bitch wants your fat cock in her, you know that, right? That’s why she grabbed it in the park. Oh, fuck, Charlie! Give her what she wants! Shit, use her like a dirty gym sock! I want my little girl turned into your fucking whore!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s mom let out a feral yell as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She shook and shimmied through an amazing cum, each cell in her body pulsing with desire. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body, and as the rich waves of the aftershocks coursed through her, Charlie Brown spasmed wildly. His breathing was ragged and his chest heaved as currents of pleasure claimed his small frame. Mom collapsed beside her son, and the pair started making out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so hot, mommy,” Charlie Brown exclaimed wearily, between bouts of tongue fencing. “Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Mommy had fun, too. You’re so good at getting me off,” she said, kissing him on the forehead. “I don’t care what anyone else tells you, especially that bitch, Lucy. You’re a good boy, Charlie Brown, and you’ll always be special to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy smiled at this, feeling good about himself for the first time in ages. In mere moments, they were dressed and watching a movie on television, complete with popcorn. Sally was forgiven and allowed to join in on the condition that she watch the entire movie naked. This embarrassed the girl a great deal, but she put up with it, and for a time, peace befell the Brown household. Yes, the day had been a rough one for Charlie Brown, but it closed with one very happy ending. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>